1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving an STN liquid crystal display device, and particularly to a driving method for preventing a printed phenomenon of a display on an image plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a fixed image pattern such as a figure, a character, a picture, etc. is continuously displayed on a STN (Super Twisted Nematic) liquid crystal display device for a long period of time, a so-called printed phenomenon occurs in which even if a display is changed, a pattern having been displayed for a long period of time remains visible without completely disappearing. This phenomenon conspicuously appears particularly at a high temperature.
For this reason, when the device is used under severe conditions such as in motor vehicles, the display printed phenomenon comes into question. It has been desired to develop countermeasures to this phenomenon.